Natsu and Lucy
by Kagoya Kyuuku
Summary: Sebuah cerita antara Natsu dan Lucy warning: this is the second part from Natsu's Choice: White L or Yellow L.. had the prolog and epilog
1. Prolog

**Konichiwa, minna-san..**

**Setelah vakum lama banget, akhirnya Kagoya kembali dengan fic ketiga..**

**:D**

**Pairing kali ini: tetep Natsu dan Lucy, tapi fic keempat Kagoya nanti pairingnya akan berubah..**

**:D**

**So..**

**Read, and please enjoy..**

**Natsu and Lucy**

**Summary: Sebuah cerita antara Natsu dan Lucy**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima**

**Prolog**

_**You and me..**_

**:D**

**This is just the prolog..**

***Ini lanjutan dari Natsu's Choice: White L or Yellow L***


	2. Chapter 1

**Konichiwa, minna-san..**

**This the first chapter of the story..**

**So..**

**Read, and please enjoy..**

**Natsu and Lucy**

**Summary: Sebuah cerita antara Natsu dan Lucy**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima**

**Chap 1**

Sudah tiga tahun berjalan sejak Lucy menjadi kekasih Natsu. Seluruh _mage_ Fairy Tail mendukung hubungan mereka, termasuk Lisanna. Bahkan kini, Lisanna menjadi salah satu sahabat Lucy, selain Levy, Erza dan Mirajane. Lisanna sudah bisa menerima fakta, dan kini kabarnya, ia tengah dekat dengan seorang _mage._

Tapi, di pagi ini, Lucy tidak seceria biasanya. Kedua orangtuanya, Jude Heartfilia dan Layla Heartfilia mengiriminya sepucuk surat, dan Lucy tidak menyukai isi suratnya.

"Haaah..." Lucy menghela nafas.

"Ada apa Lucy?" tanya Mirajane.

"Masalah Natsu?" sambung Levy.

Lucy menggeleng. "Bukan." ujarnya lirih.

"Lalu?" tanya Mirajane.

Lucy menempelkan dagunya di atas meja bar, dan menghela nafas lagi.

"Aku tidak ingin pulang." ujarnya pelan.

Levy dan Mirajane yang mendengar ucapan Lucy, menaikkan alis mereka dengan bingung.

"Pulang? Kau harus pulang?" tanya Levy.

Lucy menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau pulang." ulangnya.

Levy dan Mirajane hanya menatap Lucy dengan bingung.

"Hei, Lucy!" panggil Erza.

"Ya?" sahut Lucy tanpa menoleh.

"Ayo, kita bekerja!" ajak Erza.

Lucy mengangkat kepalanya dan menghela nafas sekali lagi, sebelum ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju teman-temannya.

"Luce? Kau kenapa?" tanya Natsu khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Natsu." ujar Lucy sambil tersenyum.

Natsu hanya diam, sebelum ia menudingkan jarinya ke wajah Lucy. "Kau berbohong." ujarnya mantap.

Lucy mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dengan bingung. "Aku tidak berbohong. Kenapa kau bisa bilang aku berbohong?" tanya Lucy.

Natsu menatap Lucy dan tersenyum. "Aku sudah menjadi kekasihmu selama 3 tahun, Luce. Aku tahu semua tentang reaksi dan gelagatmu. Dan dari ekspresi wajahmu ketika kau menjawabku, aku tahu bahwa kau berbohong." ujar Natsu.

Sontak, wajah Lucy memerah dan ia tersenyum. "Aku sungguh baik-baik saja." ujarnya.

Natsu pun hanya mampu mengangguk, walaupun ia meragukan jawaban Lucy.

XXX

"Buka, gerbang kalajengking! Scorpio!" seru Lucy.

"_Yeah, we are_! Apa yang bisa kubantu kali ini, Lucy?" tanya Scorpio.

"Scorpio! Habisi lawan itu!" ujar Lucy.

"Oke!" seru Scorpio, dan ia pun menghabisi lawan itu.

"Kerja bagus, kawan-kawan!" ujar Erza.

"Tapi kurasa _reward_ kita akan dipotong untuk perbaikan. Kita memang menghabisi para pencurinya, tapi kita juga menghancurkan setengah kota." ujar Happy polos.

"Apa?" pekik Lucy. Ia pun segera memandang ke sekelilingnya dan menyadari bahwa mereka MEMANG menghancurkan setengah kota. "Bagaimana aku bisa membayar uang sewaku bulan ini? Boohhoooo..." tangis Lucy.

Natsu menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Gray hanya menunduk lesu, dan Erza diam. Hanya Happy yang dengan gigih menghibur Lucy.

"Tenang saja, Lucy. Pasti ada jalan keluar." hibur Happy berulang-ulang.

"Kenapa kau tidak meminta uang dari keluargamu saja, Lucy?" tanya Gray.

Seketika itu juga, tangis Lucy berhenti, dan berganti dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan. Lucy menunduk, dan ia menggigit bibirnya.

"Luce?" panggil Natsu.

"Aku tidak mau pulang." ujar Lucy.

"Hah?" Gray bertanya bingung.

"Aku tidak mau pulang!" seru Lucy dan berlari pergi.

"Hei, Luce!" seru Natsu sambil berlari mengejar Lucy.

XXX

"Dimana dia?" ujar Natsu sambil terengah-engah. "Cepat sekali larinya." lanjutnya sambil mengelap peluhnya yang menetes dengan punggung tangan.

Natsu pun akhirnya berlari lagi, sambil berseru memanggil nama Lucy.

"Luceeee! Luceeee! Luuuuccceeeee!" seru Natsu berulang-ulang, yang pada akhirnya tidak menghasilkan apapun.

"Hei, Lucyyyyy!" akhirnya Natsu berteriak lebih keras lagi. Namun tetap, tidak ada jawaban.

Natsu mengingat-ingat dimana kira-kira ia bisa menemukan Lucy. Lucy memiliki banyak tempat favorit, dan semua tempat favorit yang Natsu tahu telah ia sambangi, dengan harapan akan menemukan Lucy disana. Tapi, tetap saja hasilnya nihil.

Bahkan Natsu sudah mencari di seluruh kamar apartemen Lucy. Biasanya, kamar Lucy adalah tempat favoritnya. Tapi, Lucy bahkan tidak ada disana.

Natsu berhenti berlari dan mengatur nafasnya sejenak. Selama 3 tahun menjalin hubungan, ini pertama kalinya Lucy bertingkah seperti ini. Natsu pun bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Tadi, ketika Gray memberikan saran bagi Lucy untuk meminta uang pada keluarganya, raut wajah Lucy langsung berubah. Apakah Lucy sedang ada masalah lagi dengan keluarganya?

Natsu pernah bertemu dengan kedua orangtua Lucy sebelumnya. Ah, bukan bertemu. Lebih tepatnya melihat. Waktu itu, kedua orangtua Lucy datang ke _guild_ dan mereka bilang, mereka hendak bertemu Lucy. Tapi, karena waktu itu Lucy sedang menjalankan misi dengan Erza, maka akhirnya kedua orangtua Lucy pamit pulang. Dan sejak saat itu, mereka tidak pernah datang lagi ke _guild_.

"Natsu?"

Natsu segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dan ia melihat Lucy berdiri di belakangnya.

"Luce!" seru Natsu sambil berlari menghampiri Lucy.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai berkeringat begini?" tanya Lucy.

Natsu tersenyum. "Aku mencarimu." jawabnya. "Dimana kau tadi?"

"Aku mampir sebentar ke kamar Levy di asrama." jawab Lucy.

"Kenapa kau mendadak lari?" tanya Natsu.

Lucy tidak menjawab pertanyaan Natsu, melainkan menundukkan kepala. "Aku.. Aku.. Aku tidak ingin pulang." ujar Lucy.

"Kenapa pula kau harus pulang?" tanya Natsu.

"Aku.. Ah, untuk apa memikirkan semua ini. Kita kembali ke _guild_ saja, yuk!" ajak Lucy sambil tersenyum.

Ia pun menggandeng tangan Natsu dan berjalan dengan kekasihnya itu kembali ke Fairy Tail. Natsu hanya bisa menatap Lucy dengan tatapan bingung, sementara Lucy hanya bisa diam.

"Aku.. Tidak ingin pulang. Aku.. Ingin berada di Fairy Tail bersama semuanya. Bersama Natsu." batin Lucy.

**Horeee...!**

**Selesaii..!**

**Rada aneh, yak?**

**Oh, well..**

**Review please?**

**Oh, iya! Di cerita kali ini, Layla Heartfilia masih hidup. :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Konichiwa, minna-san..**

**This the second chapter of the story..**

**So..**

**Read, and please enjoy..**

**Thank you all buat reviewnya!**

**Daisuki, minna..  
:D**

**Natsu and Lucy**

**Summary: Sebuah cerita antara Natsu dan Lucy**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima**

**Chap 2**

Natsu memandangi Lucy yang sedang melamun. Ketika ia sampai di _guild_, ia menyadari bahwa kekasihnya itu sudah sampai duluan dan sudah duduk di salah satu meja di sudut _guild_. Ketika Natsu hendak menyapa Lucy, ia menyadari Lucy sedang melamun. Akhirnya, dengan tidak berkata apa-apa, Natsu duduk di depan Lucy, berharap Lucy tersadar dari lamunannya. Tapi, pada kenyataannya, Lucy bahkan tidak menoleh sedikitpun ke arah manapun. Ia masih melamun.

"Hei, otak api!" panggil Gray.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Natsu.

Gray hendak meledek Natsu, tapi niat itu ia urungkan ketika ia melihat Lucy dengan suasana muram.

"Lucy? Kau kenapa?" tanya Gray.

Lucy hanya menghela nafas dan menggeleng pelan. Sepertinya Lucy sudah tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kau masih ada masalah dengan keluargamu?" tanya Erza.

Lucy hanya diam, lalu menggeleng.

"Lalu? Kau kenapa?" tanya Gray.

Sekali lagi, Lucy hanya menggeleng.

"Lu-chan, kau harus cerita bila ada masalah. Kau kan anggota keluarga Fairy Tail juga. Kau keluarga kami." saran Levy.

"Terima kasih, Levy-chan. Tapi, ini bukan masalah besar." ujar Lucy sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau bukan masalah besar, kenapa kau melamun terus?" tanya Natsu.

Lucy segera memegang dadanya sambil menatap Natsu. "Sejak kapan kau disitu?" tanya Lucy. Dadanya berdebar, karena ia terkejut.

Natsu mendecak. "Bahkan ketika kekasihmu sendiri duduk disini, kau tidak sadar. Luce, kau masih sayang padaku atau tidak, sih?" tanya Natsu sebal.

Lucy segera mengangguk. "Tentu saja aku masih sayang padamu, Natsu. Selamanya. Bukankah itu janji kita berdua?" tanya Lucy yang sukses membuat wajah Natsu memerah.

"Maaf kalau aku hanya melamun dan tidak memperhatikanmu, Natsu. Tapi, aku.." ujar Lucy terputus.

"Kau? Kau kenapa, Luce?" tanya Natsu.

Lucy segera menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku.. Aku hanya.. Sedang memiliki kesulitan, dan aku perlu berpikir untuk mencari jalan keluarnya. Ah, tapi kesulitan itu masih bisa kuatasi. Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja." ujar Lucy.

"Luce? Kau yakin?" tanya Natsu.

"Ya. Aku yakin." jawab Lucy mantap.

"_Aku tidak yakin_." batin Lucy.

"Kau tidak perlu bantuan?" tanya Wendy.

"Ya, Wendy." jawab Lucy mantap.

"_Aku sangat perlu bantuan itu_." batin Lucy.

"Kau tidak sedang ada masalah dengan keluargamu?" tanya Erza.

"Tidak, Erza. Hubungan kami baik-baik saja." jawab Lucy mantap.

"_Baik-baik saja, sebelum aku menerima surat itu_." batin Lucy.

"Kau tidak harus pulang, kan?" tanya Lisanna.

"Tidak, Lisanna. Aku bisa tetap tinggal di apartemenku." jawab Lucy mantap.

"_Aku harus pulang, Lisanna_. _Tapi.. Aku tidak mau pulang. Aku masih ingin bersama dengan kalian. Dengan Natsu. Selamanya. Aku ingin bisa bersama dengannya. Selamanya_." batin Lucy.

"Luce, apa yang kau ucapkan dan apa yang kau pikirkan sangat bertolak belakang." ujar Natsu.

Deg! Perkataan Natsu barusan membuat Lucy tercekat.

"Kenapa kau bisa bilang begitu?" tanya Lucy.

Natsu menghela nafas pendek.

"Luce, sudah kubilang, kan. Aku ini sudah menjadi kekasihmu selama 3 tahun. Aku tahu semua tentang dirimu..."

"_Tidak semua, Natsu_." batin Lucy.

"...tentang gelagatmu, ekspresimu..."

"_Apa yang kau lihat dari ekspresiku sekarang, Natsu?_"

"...tentang keluargamu, oke, untuk keluargamu aku hanya tahu sedikiiit saja..."

"_Aku juga hanya tahu tentang keluargaku sedikit saja, Natsu_."

"...tapi aku tahu ibumu dan ayahmu adalah orang yang baik..."

"_Mereka tidak baik, kalau kau mau tahu pendapatku. Setelah mendapatkan surat itu, aku yakin pendapatmu tentang orangtuaku akan berubah._"

"...mereka selalu memperhatikanmu..."

"_Tidak, mereka tidak selalu memperhatikanku. Kalau mereka memperhatikanku, seharusnya mereka tidak mengirimiku surat seperti itu_."

"...selalu memikirkan perasaanmu..."

"_Tidak, mereka tidak memikirkan perasaanku kali ini. Mereka MEMAKSAKAN perasaanku._"

"...seperti aku, yang selalu memperhatikanmu, Luce. Jadi, aku tahu bahwa apa yang kau ucapkan dan apa yang kau pikirkan sangat berbeda." ujar Natsu.

Lucy menatap Natsu. Pria yang telah menjadi kekasihnya selama 3 tahun. Pria yang selalu ada untuknya. Pria yang selalu menjaga dirinya. Pria yang selalu melindunginya. Memeluknya. Menghiburnya. Menyayanginya. Memperhatikannya. Memaafkan setiap kali ia bertindak kekanak-kanakan. Selalu.. Selalu.. Ada untuknya.

"Aku tidak ingin pulang." gumam Lucy pelan. Sepertinya gumaman Lucy itu terlalu pelan, karena tidak ada satupun yang mendengar gumaman itu.

"_Aku tidak ingin pulang. Aku ingin bersama dengan Natsu. Dengan keluargaku di guild ini. Selamanya. Aku sayang pada keluarga baruku ini. Aku sayang pada Natsu. Aku sangat sayang padanya. Aku.. Aku tidak ingin pulang._" batin Lucy.

**Selesaiii...!**

**Horeeee...!**

**Kayaknya lebih dikit, yak?  
**

**Hehe..  
**

**Wait for the chap 3, ya!**

**:D**

**Sooooo...**

**Review, please?**

**:D**


End file.
